


Espionage

by TheNeptuneViolin



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, Gen, does it actually need to be tagged?, the feysand is very minor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-22 02:11:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12471160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNeptuneViolin/pseuds/TheNeptuneViolin
Summary: Written before acowar came out and set during it, Feyre and Azriel are both spying in Spring, and it doesn’t quite go to plan.





	Espionage

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](https://torattlethestars.tumblr.com/post/159810512184/espionage).  
> Feel free to tell me what you think!

I’d been in spring for a while now, and today was one of the rare days when Tamlin let me outside of the manor. We strolled through the garden, across the long winding paths through the pastoral growths; rosebushes and orchids and hydrangeas, all carefully clipped into passivity by the gardening staff. My arm was clasped by Tamlin as he lead me through the same pathway he always walked with me.

A dark shadow passed overhead. Thinking this was odd for the static beauty of Spring, I glanced up to see what it could be. The silhouette looked all too familiar as the large winged male fell far too rapidly towards the ground. The Illyrian wings were flapping futilely, trying to keep himself aloft. But in all vain, as he fell to the ground with a worrying thunk.

Caring more for my friend than what Tamlin thought of me, I yanked my arm away from him and began to sprint. I herd Tamlin call after me, but I didn’t stop. I vaulted a hedge, not caring for propriety as some of the staff probably saw too much of my legs than acceptable for a lady in the Spring Court. The thoughts of Spring are not important to me anymore.

His body lay crumpled on a path, covered by the shadows seeping out of him as if trying to hide just how badly he was hurt.

Once I stepped into his shadows, I could see the state of his body. My eyes were first drawn to his wings; twisted at all the wrong angles and covered in his own blood from all the small tears, but thankfully mostly intact. The rest of his body was in much of the same state - ashen skin with small wounds, and bloody as if he had just been fighting and lost - badly. His eyes were closed, the rest of his face scrunched up, as if he had accepted his fate because he was in too much pain to do anything about it.

I knelt down next to him. “Az,” I said softly, both not wanting to startle him and not let any prying ears know that I cared for him. I still had a job to do here, after all.

His eyes fluttered open, startled. “Feyre?” His voice was weak - too weak. “You shouldn’t be with me-” he started.

I grabbed his hand and Azriel was a little startled and forgot what he was saying. Worried that I would hurt him more, I gave his large scarred hand a gentle squeeze as Tamlin rounded the corner to where the hedge had previously blocked us from his view.

I didn’t need to look at him to feel the anger seething off of him, and I suspected that his claw had slid from his hands too, just like they always did when Tamlin didn’t get what he wanted. “Get away from him, Feyre,” he growled, so guttural that as a human I might not have recognised it as a voice.

“No,” I said, plain and simple.

“He’s dangerous. Get away.”

Azriel’s eyes flickered to me in warning. He might have wanted to be a stoic warrior and die so I could keep my true intentions hidden, but I was not going to let my friend die for no reason.

I kept my voice calm, even. I spoke to Tamlin without looking up at him. “I told you before, Tamlin. Everyone deserves someone to hold their hand until the end, and a while after that. I told you that at a time when faeries were the same as evil to me, and I told you that even faeries deserved the same courtesy. I do not care if he is my worst enemy; he still deserves this.”

Azriel’s eyes squeezed shut again. His body convulsed with the pain.

Tamlin growled again. “Feyre, you don’t understand-”

I cut him off curtly, “Maybe, but I’m going to stay here. I wouldn’t want to die alone. I told you that too. If you don’t like it; go.”

There was a short moment as I wondered what Tamlin would do. The silence stretched out into an eternity. I let out a breath as I heard Tamlin’s footsteps retreat.

Azriel’s breath hitched too. Not in relief but rather as his life began to drain from his broken body.

I grabbed one of his blades from it’s scabbard and used it to slit a gash on my forearm. Azriel looked as if he wanted to object.

“Drink this,” I commanded him.

Az opened his mouth to complain, but I just shoved my arm into his mouth before he could say anything. Too weak to refuse, he began to drink

“My blood has healing magic. It’s the best I can do right now.”

I pulled at the bond with Rhys as Azriel drank.  _Are you alright, Feyre?_ Rhys’ voice came down the bond. 

 _I need you here right now,_  I told him. The other end of the bond went quiet.

The wound on my arm had mostly clotted, so I removed my arm from Azriel.

Looking a slightly better colour now, and less weak, Azriel spoke. “You really need to leave me, Feyre. What you’re doing here is more important than me.”

“No Az, it’s not. I’ll be fine.”

He tried to assert himself. “You are a spy. I am spymaster, meaning you take orders from me. Leave me.”

I smiled at him and sat up a little straighter. “I am High Lady, and you are a member of my court, so you should take orders from me, but we both know it doesn’t work like that. Besides,” I said, looking up at the shadow of the new figure stood over us, “Your High Lord is here for you.”

I stood up and took a step away from Azriel so Rhys could winnow him away to a healer.

Rhys’ eyes had assessed Azriel’s broken body, and were now assessing me.

“He fell from the sky and I’ve given him my blood.” I needed Rhys to get him safe. “I’m fine” I added as an afterthought, knowing he would worry about me too.

“I’ll get him to a healer,” Rhys nodded. “Be careful, Feyre.” And then he winnowed both of them away.


End file.
